1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and an apparatus for vehicles for increasing driver and passenger convenience within the vehicle and, more particularly, to a cupholder which accommodates a handle such as for a mug, so that the handle of the mug does not interfere with having the cup or mug fit properly into the cupholder.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ever-increasing time demands that people face, people continually attempt to economize their lifestyles in order to maximize their available time. For example, in years past, a morning ritual typically included eating breakfast and finishing ones last cup of coffee or juice prior to departing for work. More recently, people tend to grab a bagel and a cup of coffee or juice on their way out the door for consumption during their commute into work. Further, many people forego making any breakfast and stop for coffee or juice on their way into work.
In order to facilitate this process, automobile manufacturers have typically included some form of cupholder or platform on which to place a cup in order to facilitate driving while drinking, coffee, juice, or other beverages. Initial cupholders were of a size to accommodate a twelve or sixteen fluid ounce can, bottle, or other beverage container. More recently, however, many home stores, coffee shops, bagel establishments, and other entrepreneurs have introduced twenty-four and thirty-two fluid ounce containers for holding beverages. These containers typically are large plastic containers having a handle along the side. While automobile manufacturers have most recently attempted to accommodate the increased diameter of the containers, no automobile manufacturer has yet to consider accommodating the often bulky handles which may prevent the beverage container from being placed in a cupholder and remaining level.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cupholder which accommodates enlarged beverage containers.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a cup holder which accommodates enlarged beverage containers having handles which would otherwise prevent placement of the container within the cupholder.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a center console which accommodates the cupholder of the present invention so that an enlarged container can be placed in the center console without interference from the handle of the container.